Recently, the remarkable development of information communication technology and semiconductor technology has brought wide spread and use of various electronic devices. Particularly, the latest electronic devices have been developed to be held for communication.
The electronic device selects one from among a plurality of network services, which are supported by the electronic device, and conducts communication between electronic devices, or between the electronic device and a server. For example, an electronic device, which can support an IP-based network service, communicates using the IP-based network service, and an electronic device, which can support another type of network service rather than the IP-based network, communicates using another type of network service.
In addition, recently developed technology shows that two electronic devices interwork with each other using applications installed therein.